Never Alone
by merderbaby
Summary: A new twist on a story that so many people have fallen in love with this past decade. Lily and Severus were happily married and raising their year old daughter. When Lily is killed Severus takes his daughter to be raised by the Dursleys. But one night the longing of being a father gets to be to much he rescues his daughter and begins to raise her with her 2 uncles
1. Chapter 1

It had been five years since he had since his daughter, Danielle. How he missed her smile. He hadn't seen that sparkling smile in five years either. Drinking away his pain memories began to flood into Severus's mind

 _Lily and Severus sat on the sofa in their living room at Spinner's End, baby Danielle in Lily's arms, chewing on Severus' finger with her gums. Albus sat in the armchair near the fireplace._

 _"It isn't safe anymore," the bearded wizard said softly, as if he didn't want the baby to hear. "Voldemort is more powerful everyday," he ignored the visible wince of the other two adults at the name. "He will come to force Severus into service. He sees someone that would be useful, and he will force their allegiance, no matter the consequences. "James is willing to take Lily and Elizabeth into hiding in Godric's Hollow."_

 _"Never!" Lily said sharply, causing the baby on her lap to look up, her lip trembling in a threatened cry._

 _Severus took Danielle from his wife's lap and cuddled her to his chest. "It's okay, baby. Don't cry." He put a hand on Lily's shoulder. "This will be over soon, love. You and Danielle can go and be safe, and I'll come for you the moment he's defeated."_

 _"Not a chance!" Lily glared at her husband. "You listen to me, Severus Snape_ _—_

 _"No, you listen to me, Lily." His voice was even. The temper flare-ups were his wife's talent, not his. "You are going to take our child and go to safety. The Order will continue its work. When we are successful, I will retrieve you."_

" _This is ridiculous-_ _"_

" _Lily. You've served the Order well for years, but now you have to protect our child. The only reason you are going and not me is that I have a larger target on my back." He returned her glare until he sensed her starting to break. "Father, take Danielle for a moment." He handed the child off to Albus just before Lily dissolved. He caught her as she leaned into his chest._

 _Dumbledore watched, turning Danielle towards him when she became agitated at her mother's sobs. "It's okay, my little one." The baby struggled against him, kicking her legs as hard as she could, trying to escape._

 _"I'm never going to see you again," Lily whispered, once her sobs had eased enough to speak._

 _Severus shook his head. "Don't you dare say it. We've always known that this day would come. It's the reason Danielle has no name ties to me. It's the reason why we have a plan in place. It's time to follow that plan." He tilted her head up. "Lily, I love you and our daughter more than anything. I can't explain to you how much I want to be with you. But I want your safety more. We will be together again." He kissed her gently_

Setting his empty glass down, Severus moved across his private quarters in the dungeons of Hogwarts. He went to reach for his night robes, for he was done tormenting himself tonight, but his hand touched his cloak and then something stirred inside Severus Snape. An emotion of longing he couldn't ignore any longer.

Snatching his cloak, Severus covered himself and left his dungeons. Quickly, he moved up the stairs to the entrance hall. It was slightly after curfew so no students were out of bed (that he could see anyway).

Within minutes Severus stood at the castle door, opening it he stepped out into the cold winter night. His robes and dark hair swirled in the bitter wind around him. Soon he was at the edge of the grounds, and in a swirl of snow Severus apparated; he instantly landed on the doorstep of Number Four Privet Drive.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus Snape stood in front of the door, the door of the home where his daughter has lived for the past five years. The neighborhood was quite. Disappointment then filled every limb of Severus Snape. Why had he come here at night? He risked the revealing of her location and he wouldn't even be able to see her. Surely, the Dursley's enforced some kind of bedtime for Daniella and her cousin. Both children were probably tucked snuggly into their warm beds.

And then Severus noticed something. It was an unusual sound, especially for so late at night, it was a the sound of objects moving around in a shed that was across the yard, he had only noticed it because the extreme silence that possessed the neighborhood. Then he heard what seemed to be a heavy item fall to the floor, and whispered cry. Severus then quickly and quietly ran to the shed, when he arrived the door was shut, he quietly opened the door not wanting to frighten whoever was inside.

Then he saw her. She was sitting on the cold cement floor of the shed with silent tears in her eyes. As Severus moved closer he noticed how small and helpless she was, looking down he noticed that whatever had fallen had cut her leg and left a long scratch. Kneeling down softly he gently put his hand on her shoulder. He knew it was her, it had to be. Her long dark hair flew in the winter wind behind her.

Hoping not to scare her Severus spoke, "May I ask what you are doing this evening, in a shed, Miss Evans

Daniella looked up slowly

Oh, those eyes…She looked at him so powerfully Severus almost took a step back.

"What's it matter to you?" She said softly, And then under her breath she muttered, "What's it matter to anybody?"

"Let me introduce myself," Severus wondered in his head if he was doing the right thing, but then he continued. "My name is Professor Severus Snape…" He trailed off; hoping for a reaction, Danielle looked at him as though she had heard that name before.

"You look like someone I saw in a picture," She said quietly. "But you'll have to excuse me. I've got to finish cleaning up before sunrise

"Daniella, why are you in here, you certainly are too young to be doing what your doing" Severus said in a kind voice, a voice he hadn't used in years.

"How do you know my name?" Severus could hear the curiosity in her voice.

Severus took a deep breath before answering "I'm your father" And then he felt his heart melt as Daniella's entire demeanor changed instantly.

She spoke softly and moved closer to him, "Daddy"

Severus grabbed his daughter and embraced missing her,"Yes, baby it's me"

"You're really here, you didn't die, Aunt Petunia said you and Mum died and thats why I was left on her doorstep. But if you're alive why do I live here

The question stabbed Severus in his heart. "Your aunt sadly was right about your Mum she did die, but you see I was in a lot of danger when you were a baby, and I thought you would be safe here. Although it appears I was wrong. Do you do all the chores here.

Danielle nodded

"What happens if you don't, or don't finish in time."

Danielle turned her head away. "Not supposed to tell anyone" She whispered

"Hey, it's ok, I'm here now, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Do they hit you?

"Danielle swallowed hard and more tears fell, she turned back to Severus who looked paler than usual, and showed him her face which showed a black eye and a cut along her cheek bone.

If there was a way to kill those muggles and get away with it Severus would have done. "I'm so sorry baby I should have never sent you here, I'm so sorry" Severus said softly with tears in his eyes

"I was planning on leaving when they left for their vacation tomorrow, but I have no where to go" She said softly

"Danielle, I want you to go inside and get everything that belongs to you. You're coming with me" Severus said standing up

"But, they'll hear me, uncle vernon doesn't like being woken up." She said confused

"Don't worry they wont hear us." Severus said holding out his hand allowing Danielle to stand up. But no sooner had she gotten up she fell back down with a cry

"Danielle, are you alright, its your leg, did something fall on it before I came in" Severus asked

Danielle nodded and showed him her leg that was now swollen and bleeding

Severus cursed silently and began chanting a numbing spell until they got to hogwarts

"Thank you" She said getting back up and as Severus lifted her into his arms

They walked into the house, when they entered Severus put a silencing charm around them to prevent any sound from being heard. He was about to walk upstairs when Danielle stopped him

"My room isn't upstairs." She said as she released herself from her fathers arms

Confused by the statement he followed the young girl into the hall where they stopped in front of a cupboard Severus growled and prayed this wasn't where these people left his child

Danielle walked into the cupboard to retrieve a blondish wolf plush. "Luna" Severus said softly

"How do you know her name"

 _Remus Lupin sat on the sofa, holding his goddaughter. He cradled her in one arm, and made the plush wolf dance with the other hand. She giggled every time he moved the wolf, and even more when Sirius transformed it into a small fluffy wolf_

 _Severus looked on with amusement. "I shouldn't let you two hold her, you know. She's going to get confused over who her father is."_

 _Remus rolled his eyes. "Not a chance, my friend, she knows who you are."_

 _To prove_ _a point, Sirius lifted the child up. "Dani, where's Daddy?" The child grinned and kicked her legs towards Severus, drool bubbling from her mouth. "D_ _a-ay!"_

Severus' lips turned up a bit. "Your godfather gave this to you when you were born. You wouldn't sleep without it. Along with snitch, do you still have your puppy" Danielle smiled for the first time and nodded

He shrinked the two plush animals into his coat. "Get the rest of your things, Danielle, and we will go."

Dani shook her head. "I could bring the blanket, but it isn't very warm."

Severus narrowed his eyes, realizing that the child was not joking. She had nothing other than the grey oversized clothes on her back, Lunus and Snitch. "Don't worry, baby, I have blankets." He then knelt down. "Dani, we are going to apparate. It will feel a bit different but it is completely safe I have to hold you tightly. Is that alright?"

Danielle nodded, so Severus picked her up, holding her against his robes and with a POP they were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Danielle threw up when they arrived at the gates of Hogwarts. Severus held her hair back from her face, then wiped her mouth with a damp handkerchief.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Tears formed in her eyes, and Severus pulled out a dry handkerchief to wipe them away.

"Hush. Everyone is sick after his or her first apparation." He pointed at the castle. "This is Hogwarts, so we're almost there. Are you ready?" Danielle looked uncertainly at the incline, but nodded. She took a few steps, but he could tell she was weak, and decided to pick her up, carrying her against his shoulder like he did when she was a baby. She was so small, and he could feel her ribs through her shirt. He paused to brush the hair from her face. It was strange, the transformation, he thought to himself. A day ago, he felt no need to be gentle to anyone for any reason. Today, he wanted nothing else than to protect the child in his arms. When he'd first gotten over the shock of seeing her, he'd felt an incredible amount of guilt. It was his fault that she had been in the house at Godrick's Hollow that night, his fault that she had been brought to those muggles, who did nothing but hurt his child. But he had to push the feeling down. He needed Madam Pomfrey to take a look at the girl, and then figure out what to do from there.

They arrived at the doors, and Severus pushed his way inside and up the stairs to the Hospital Wing. "Poppy!" He called to the mediwitch, who came out of her office.

"Severus? Who do you have there?"

"I need you to examine her, she may have some damage, I'm not sure… I mean..." Severus Snape had never stuttered in his life, or at least his adult life. He prided himself on his command of the language, but he was lost on how to explain it to Poppy.

The witch looked confused. "Lay her on the bed, and let me see." Severus tried to put the child down, but she clung to his robes, casting frightened eyes at Poppy.

"It's alright child, I've got you, you're safe now" Severus said softly. "This is Madame Pomfrey. She will check and see if you are hurt anywhere. I need you to lie on the bed."

Danielle shook her head and burrowed deeper against him. Poppy looked on, waiting. The Severus Snape she knew would, at the very least scold the child, and at the most push her away. But, as she watched, he did neither of those things. Instead, he sat on the bed, and gently guided her away from him chest.

"Sweetheart, do you hurt anywhere?" He asked gently. The girl nodded. "Where?"

"My stomach," she answered slowly, "and my leg."

"I want to help you, but I need Madam Pomfrey to help me find out how to make you feel better. Lie down on the bed, and I'll stay right here."

After a moment of thought, Danielle nodded, and allowed him to lay her on the bed. He stayed beside her while Poppy cast a diagnostic charm over her thin body. Reading the parchment from her file that was automatically filled with results, she pulled five potions from the cabinet.

"Sweetheart, I need you to drink these." She handed the first one to the dark haired child. "This one will make your stomach feel better." Danielle looked at Severus, who nodded, before she drank the vial. "The next one will help your leg, and this one will help you take a nap." Poppy watched as Elizabeth drank, and then gave her a glass of water. "Drink that, and then we'll get you tucked in." She waved her wand, and Elizabeth's grey sweat suit was transfigured into pajamas.

"How did you run across her?"

Severus met the witch's eyes. "This is Danielle Evans. She's my daughter." He could tell the witch was going to ask more, and he just couldn't take the conversation right now. "What did you find out?"

Pomfrey consulted the chart. "Malnutrition resulting in an unhealthy weight for her age. Many un healed injuries, some new injuries, her left ankle is fractured along with a few fractured rips, she's 10?" Severus nodded.

"She's much too small. She'll need a nutrient potion and all the food she can get." Poppy looked at the chart again. "I don't see evidence of immunizations or other well-child care. We'll immunize her, and make sure that any of her old injuries aren't doing her any harm."

Severus pressed his lips together briefly. "I need to inform Albus of her arrival.

"Of course."

"What Were You Thinking" Severus growled as he entered the headmaster's office

"You'll need to be more specific" Albus responded calmly

"SPECIFIC, ALBUS YOU PUT MY CHILD IN DANGER, THOSE MUGGLES YOU SENT HER TO, TREATED HER LIKE A SERVANT, AND NOW BECAUSE OF YOU SHE IS IN THE HOSPITAL WING, WITH YEARS OF PHYSICAL ABUSE. Severus yelled in a way that would make Voldemort hide in fear.

"I thought they would love and protect her, I am sorry Severus." Albus said

"I should have never sent her there, I should have protected her" Severus said putting his head in his hands

"It was a wrong choice of judgment, but she's here now, you can protect her now." Albus said leaning in front of his desk

"I need to go back to her" Severus said walking towards the floo.

"Severus I know I shouldn't ask of this, but may I see her." Albus asked

"I suppose."

The headmaster looked down at the girl in the bed and smiled. "She looks just like you, Severus."

Severus snorted. "She looks like Lily."

Albus shook his head. "Maybe in her eyes. But look at her now, with her eyes closed. She looks just like you." Severus looked, and saw his hair, soft and dark and gently curly against the pillow. He saw his cheekbones, but she had Lily's nose, thank goodness, and Lily's lips. A perfect blend of the two of them in a 6-year-old package. With a lightning scar on her forehead.

Poppy put a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be out for another hour or so, Severus. Why don't you go get some rest

Severus shook his head, and transfigured one of the wooden chairs into an armchair. "I'll stay here. I don't want her to wake up without me.

"Severus, does either Sirius or Remus know that Danielle is back with you"

"They left on an order mission 2 weeks ago; I haven't heard from them, do you think you can get a hold of them."

"Of course, I'll be right back"

*S*S*

Danielle didn't wake an hour later. Or two hours later.

"She still has a fever; maybe I should give her another reducer." Severus mumbled to himself as he ran a cold wash cloth across her forehead

"Sev, you've given her 2 in the past hour give it time, she'll wake when she's ready." Remus said sitting on the opposite side of his goddaughter's bed

"You think maybe we should give him a calming draught." Severus said referring to Sirius who was under a body bind after he tried to go to the Dursleys demanding to kill them.

"It's been an hour I think it's safe to say he's in a better state considering the situation" Remus said

Severus removed the charm only to deafened by Sirius's cursing and punching of walls

"Padfoot we're all upset about this situation but getting sent to Azkaban isn't going to help." Remus said softly.

"She could have died, we should never have left her there" Sirius said bitterly pacing the floor

"You think I don't know that, I'm her father and I abandoned her, you think I don't worry if I was too late, and that I could have lost her" Severus said sharply

"Gentleman please, it's in the past, she's back home, and she's safe now. Arguing and blaming aren't going to help her" Minerva said hearing the 2 men going back and forth from the hall.

"Mother what are you doing back from Albania so soon" Severus said

"Albus informed me that my granddaughter is back home, how could I not rush back, how are you doing Severus" Minerva said sitting next to Severus

"I would be doing a lot better if she was awake" Sev said looking down at the young girl

"She will, give it time" Minerva said

*S*S*

When she finally did wake, she found Severus asleep in the chair beside her bed, a man with black hair reading a newspaper, and a man with brown hair looking out the window. When the younger man with black hair saw her wake, he smiled. "Hey sunshine, its ok he's just sleeping," Sirius said when she looked towards Severus.

"Pa..Padfoot" Dani croaked from a dried throat as she looked at her uncle

"Oh Lion, you remember me" Sirius smiled as Severus woke with a start and Remus ran over to the trio

"Hey cub welcome home." Remus smiled in hopes that she would remember him as well

"Moony" Dani smiled

"She remembers me" Remus laughed

"Alright, alright give her some air" Severus laughed it seemed his girl had photographic memory "Now, how do you feel?' Severus sat forward, putting a hand on her forehead,

"My throat is dry, thank you" Dani said as he handed her a glass of water

"Do you still hurt" Severus asked

"Not as much" Dani said "Thank you, the bed was really soft "she said, smiling up at him.

Severus took his hand from her head and rested it on the bed." He pulled the blankets back a bit. "Are you hungry?"

"No, sir." Danielle said softly

"Sweetheart you should eat something, you need your strength." Remus said softly

Danielle nodded and Severus called for a house elf

"So kiddo, you remember us huh" Sirius said

"You used to watch me when Mum and Dad went out, you always smelled like the woods." Danielle answered tiredly

"Are you still tired angel, you can go back to sleep once Poppy checks up on you and we get some food into you." Severus said as he brushed her hair back. Is there anything you would like? He asked as the house elf appeared "Danielle?" He could see the girl's discomfort. He sat back down beside her. "Never mind. Leelee," he looked at the elf. "Please bring a turkey sandwich, some fruit, carrots, and a glass of milk." The elf disappeared. "I would have ordered dessert, but Poppy said we should be easy on your stomach for a while, so no sweets for right now.

Danielle couldn't remember a time when there had been any conversation about her needs, let alone as long as this one. Her eyes filled with tears in the intense hope that people finally cared for her. The three men saw the tears and interpreted them as tears of discomfort. "Are you alright? Does your head hurt again?" Severus asked worriedly while Remus was ready to get Poppy if needed

Danielle shook her head. "Is it really going to be okay now? Do I really get to stay here?"

All three men's heart broke for her. "Danielle" Severus said as he sat at the edge of the bed and held his daughter"Everything is going to be okay. I promise." He said looking up at Remus and Sirius who also had looks of sorrow.

You're going to stay here until you're completely healed, and then I think we're going to go home for a little while." Severus said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Home?" Danielle asked confused

"We have a house at Spinner's End. You lived there as a baby. I grew up in that house and your mother grew up nearby." Severus felt Danielle lay her head on his shoulder. "We'll stay there for the rest of the summer, and then we'll come back for school."

"We're in a school?" Dani asked slightly surprised

Severus sighed. There was so much she didn't know.

"We are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Remus answered

"Like on my letter?" Danielle said looking towards her uncle

Severus blinked. "Like your letter, yes. I thought you hadn't received them?"

"I got a look at the envelope before Uncle Vernon took it away. They just kept coming! Even through the fireplace!"

"That was your Hogwarts letter, telling you what you need for your first year and where to meet the train. I would imagine that you will receive one here soon. The owls know where to find you." He looked down at her. "Not that I don't already know what you need or where the train comes."

"Do you work here?" Dani asked

"I do," Severus nodded solemnly. "I teach students how to make potions like the ones you drank earlier."

"Will you teach me?" Dani's eyes sparkled at him.

"Of course I will. If you apply yourself, you will be making potions in no time."

Sirius smiled. Leave it to Severus to make this into a lecture about hard work.

"You have quite a bit of Potions talent in your blood," Remus said from his chair. "Not to mention that your mother was excellent with Transfiguration."

Danielle's food arrived, but she made no move to get up from her father's lap.

Once she was finished she remained in Severus's lap until she fell back to sleep.

"You two don't have to stay here tonight, I know you have order business to take care of." Severus said as he transfigured the plastic chair into a comfortable recliner.

"There's no other place we'd rather be Sev, and Albus took care of what needed to be done" Sirius said as he and Remus also transfigured the chairs into recliners and settled for the night


	4. Chapter 4

Danielle Evans had now been in the hospital wing for a little over a week to repair some of the damages left by her aunt and uncle. Over the past week the 10 year old girl had so many visitors, of course they never stayed very long due to the fact that Danielle needed as much rest as she could get. The only people who stayed for long periods of time and overnight was her father, her grandparents who took turns and so did her two godfathers. There were moments where Danielle was so overwhelmed with the fact that she now had a family who loved and cared for her.

"Good morning, I see someones up early" Severus said when he arrived back to the wing after showering and changing his clothes

"Madame Promfrey said if all my tests go well, I can get out of here." Danielle smiled

"Thats good news, I know you must feel tired of sleeping all day, but once you're released you're going to need all your energy for our trips" Severus said as he saw her eyes light up

"Trips, where are we going" Dani asked

"Well first we're going to go home, the home where your mother and I lived when you were a baby, then we'll go to Diagon Alley to get all you school supplies and robes, and then I'll give you a tour of Hogwarts" Severus explained as he ordered breakfast for himself and Danielle

"Will there be other wizards and witches" Dani asked

"A majority yes, but you must understand that not all witches and wizards come from magical families, some have muggle parents and siblings so, they are called half bloods, thats what you are" Severus explained as he saw that Danielle was still a little confused "You see you have 3 muggle grandparents, your mother was muggle born, the first witch born to her family, and she was brilliant." Severus smiled sadly as he thought about his Lily.

"Ah Good morning Severus" Poppy greeted

"Good Morning Poppy, how is the little patient" Severus smirked towards Dani

"Much better, although she has been getting restless haven't you dear" Poppy said to Dani

"I was just trying to stretch my legs, I was up for maybe two seconds" Danielle defended

"Well then I have some good news for you, if you can promise me not to over do it, I can release you this afternoon" Poppy said as Dani smiled ready to jump out of bed

"Hold it firecracker, she said this afternoon not now, in fact why don't you rest a few more hours while I get the house settled and by the time I come back you'll be ready to go." Severus said as he kissed her forehead and left

~…~

"Thank you for coming, I don't think I could have came here alone" Severus told Remus while Sirius was with Danielle

"One step at a time Sev, no rush" Remus said with a hand on his friends shoulder

Severus slowly opened the door and was blasted with memories of Lily, when they first moved in here. Memories of her painting and moving furniture, and filling every space with decorative pillows, He cast a general cleaning charm around the kitchen and living room, restocking the kitchen although he would he need to learn how to be a cook. He cleaned his study and Remus cleaned the entranceway, they then made their way upstairs as they cleaned the bedrooms and study's. Remus knew they were headed towards Danielle's nursery so he excused himself knowing that the new father would need some time alone. When Severus opened the door, he was hit with a wall of memories. Danielle rolling over. Danielle smiling at him with her toothless grin. Danielle crawling. He then grabbed her small bathrobe that hung near the door, grazing his finger along the fabric, and breathing in the sweet baby smell as he smiled sadly

~…~

 _Ok my little snake 5 more minutes in the tub" Severus smiled down at his 6 month old baby who was splashing and giggling_

 _"_ _Theres more water on this floor then there is in her little tub" Lily said as she came into the bathroom with the golden bathrobe_

 _"_ _She loves the water Lil…" Severus said right before he was splashed with water drenching him from head to toe as the baby and Lily giggled_

 _"_ _Ok, thats enough bath time for you little lion, lets get you dressed and ready for bed" Lily said as she wrapped her baby in the small robe as her husband dried himself and the bathroom floor. Lily then went into the nursery, sat in the rocking chair and cuddled her baby close breathing in her shampoo and body wash._

 _"_ _Is she settled" Severus asked smiling at the sight of his two girls_

 _"_ _Just about, want to put her in her crib" Lily asked as she put the almost sleeping baby in her daddy's arms and kissed the baby goodnight as she leaned on the doorframe_

 _"_ _Goodnight my little snake" Severus leaned down and nuzzled his nose into the baby's soft washed hair and breathed in her sweet baby smell and placed her down for the night_

 _~…~_

Severus opened his eyes bringing himself back to the present, as he gained the courage to transform the nursery into a suitable room for a soon to be 11 year old girl. He transformed the crib into a canopy bed with white and green sheets and a emerald green comforter. He left the dresser and closet the same and emptied all the baby clothes into boxes and sent them to the attic.

"No amount of green can turn my sweet god child into a slyhtherin" Remus laughed

"Not for Slythein, Remus, for the color of her eyes, she has Lilys beautiful green eyes" Severus smiled sadly. "What am I going to do Remus"

"Raise her Sev, you've waited 10 years nows your chance" Remus said

"I never imagined I would have to raise her without Lily, I can't do this alone" Sev said sitting on the new bed

"Who said you would be alone, you think Sirius and I would leave you alone in this" Remus said

"Having Black raise my child scares me" Severus said in a joking yet serious matter

"But he does love her and so do I, and after the childhood she's had thats all she wants is someone to love and take care of her." Remus said

"Thank you Remus" Severus said

"No thanks necessary my friend now lets go save you daughter from black, merlin knows what he's telling her" Remus laughed as Sev turned white as the two men apparated back to hogwarts

~…~

"And then there was this time where your dad snuck out…" Sirius was telling Danielle stories of her parents and uncles

"Ok Black thats enough" Severus growled jokingly. "How are you feeling did you rest at all after I left."

"A little, I'm just so tired of staying in bed, even though its the first bed I've ever really had" Dani said

"I know but trust me sleep will make you heal faster and help you gain more energy for our travels" Severus explained

"Does that mean I have to stay longer" Dani frowned

"Not unless you don't want to, in fact Poppy gave me permission to officially release you from the hospital wing, so if you're ready…" Severus said before his daughter jumped up from the bed only to collapse back down due to dizziness of resting for so long. "Easy love no need to rush" Severus said in concern

"No, I'm ok I'm just excited" Dani said

"Well what do you say we get you home then shall we" Severus said as the small family headed home to settle into their new life

~…~

Both Lily and Severus had always been good at magical travel, whether it be apparate or floo, however both times his daughter had used Apparition his daughter had gotten sick, although they had not used floo method he hoped she would do well with that mode of transportation.

"Ok, Dani. Easy child." He held out a wet cloth for her after she finished getting sick. "Why don't you take a bath and I'll go make you some soup and sandwiches. Then I'd like you to rest for another hour or so, that way I don't reverse all of Madam Pomfrey hard work she did to make you healthy." He led her upstairs to the bathroom. "Everything you need is inside, call me if you need anything." He shut the door to give her privacy.

20 minutes later, after a warm calming bubble bath Dani was dragged to the kitchen by the smell of warm tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. Severus smiled a little at when he saw how different she looked when she wasn't lying in bed with a fever. He now noticed that most of her bruises were healing, and cuts were completely healed. He now saw just how long her black hair was now that it was washed, and still wet from the bath, it went past her elbows almost to the end of her back. Hope your hungry, your uncles will be arriving soon and I would like it if you got in one more hour of sleep at least." Severus said

Halfway through her meal, Danielle noticed a letter that looked very similar to the one she received back at the Dursleys. Severus saw her eyes move towards the letter and decided it was time to address it.

"This here is your Hogwarts letter, it hasn't changed much over the years, nothing at this school ever does, so I know exactly what it will say" Severus said as he saw Danielle finish the soup and barely touch the sandwiches, same appetite from the hospital wing. He made a mental note to address her appetite with Poppy to make sure it was normal behavior.

"It says that Albus is the headmaster, is that like a principle" Dani asked as she read the letter in awe

"Well yes I suppose, he is in charge of all his students well being and seeing that everything is running smoothly. But usually if their is any problems between students it is brought up to the head of house's attention and then if they cannot attend the situation it is brought to Albus, but it is very rare" Severus explained

"What is a Head of House" Dani asked curious

"Well Hogwarts is split into 4 houses; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. I am the head of Slytherin, your mother and uncles were in Gryffindor and Minerva is also the Head of Gryffindor" Severus explained

"Which house will I belong to" Dani asked as Lilys eyes shined up at him

"Well we don't know yet, you see in order to be placed in a house, you must be sorted by the sorting hat, and he will tell you where your talents and personality would be represented best." Severus explained knowing full well that she had Lilys heart and would most likely if not certain that she would be placed in Gryffindor

"If I'm not placed in Slytherin will I still see you" Dani asked softly, as Severus was honestly surprised by the question

"Of course you will, you listen very carefully Danielle, nothing and I mean nothing will ever separate us again, and even if you're not in my house, I will still see you at meal times, during class, and whenever you want to see me in between, I will mostly always be in my quarters which are in the dungeon, if you ever want to stay the night or weekend I'll have a room waiting for you, so yes my child you will still see me" Severus said as lifted his child and held her in his lap as she wrapped her arms around his waist

"Thank you, for everything" Dani said softly as minutes past and she soon fell asleep. Severus didn't have the heart to let her go so he got up making sure she was still in his arms asleep, sat down in his arm chair wrapped a blanket around her and took a small nap himself

~…~

Severus woke a little over an hour later and was greeted by the sight of two godfathers

"You would think she's slept enough this past week" Sirius said in referring to his sleeping goddaughter who was still in her fathers arms

"Her body still needs to heal and rest is the best thing for her at the moment, especially since she cant eat more than a few bites at meal times." Severus sighed

"It takes time Sev, 10 years of damage isn't going to go away overnight" Remus said

"I'm starting to worry that it may not be physical damage that I have to worry about, Poppy and I both think that theres hidden emotional damage as well." Severus sighed softly as the three men looked down at the sleeping child

~…~

1 more hour passed when Danielle finally woke up

"Good afternoon Cub" Sirius smiled from his game of chess with Remus

"Are you feeling alright" Severus asked

"Yes, just tired, you could have woke me or put me on the couch or bed, your arms must be tired" Danielle said as she realized she was still in her fathers arms

"Nonsense, this is how you slept as a baby, in fact you you wouldn't fall asleep unless someone was holding you" Severus smiled at the memory

"Of course Sirius was better at keeping you awake then putting you to sleep if I remember correctly" Remus said

"Thats because I'm the fun Godfather" Sirius laughed

"So, I heard a certain witch got her letter, what do you say tomorrow we go shopping for all your books and supplies" Remus said smiling at Danielle

"First we're going shopping for clothes, I can only transfigure these pajamas so many times" Severus said

"And then can we go for ice cream" Sirius said jokingly as the two adults looked at him and Danielle laughed for the first time bringing a smile to everyone

"You don't know how long Ive waited to hear that sound" Severus smiled as he kissed the top of her head

~…~

The next morning Danielle was the first one awake in the Snape household, due to all the resting she'd done during the week and day before, she didn't want to stay in bed and wait for her father to wake up so she walked around the house taking everything in. When she went into the office she saw hundreds of books lining the walls, she was mesmerized, as her eyes gazed over the books, she saw one that looked exactly like the one from her list that Severus showed her the day before, and decided to read it.

An hour later Severus woke up from his chair by the window in Danielle's room only to find her gone. Frantically with his heart racing in fear that something horrible may have happened, he scrambled for his robe,went to the fireplace to call Remus, and Sirius, was stopped short when he saw his little girl in his chair reading what looked to be a beginners potions book, the exact book he assigned his first years. To say that his heart was beaming that already she was showing an interest into his world of potions, was an understatement, he hoped she would be good at potion brewing that way she could help him in the lab when she got older. Even if she wasn't he would still never forget this moment

"Are you enjoying the book, young lady" Severus smirked

"Yes sir, very much, can you really brew all of these potions" Danielle said in awe

"Yes you can, Danielle why didn't you wake me, I woke up and saw you gone, do you know how frightened I was" Severus said seriously

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, are you going to punish me, I promise I'll be good" Dani said with tears

"Oh no child, I'm not mad that you woke up early I just wish, you would have woken me, are you hungry would you like some breakfast, maybe try to have more than a few bites" Severus asked as he brushed her tears away

"I am a little hungry, do you have juice" Danielle asked

"Well then would you like to help me in the kitchen, we can make some eggs and toast, and yes I do believe Remus went shopping and bought some, lets go check" Severus said as he placed a marking in the book, knowing that if she was like him she would want to come back and finish it

~…~

"Can you get all this stuff in London?" Dani asked as she looked at her letter after breakfast

"Diagon Alley, yes. Theres just some things we need to discuss before we go" Severus said

Danielle looked at him and swallowed hard

"We need to discuss some rules for here and in school." Severus said hoping not to frighten her as she grew up around rules that weren't in her best interest, or safety"

"I won't do anything bad, I promise. I don't mean for things to happen." Danielle said quickly remembering her uncles rules

Severus tried to keep his temper under control, as he breathed in and out "Danielle, I told you when I first found you that those things were accidental magic, it was just a taste of what kind of witch you'll grow up to be. Had your mother or I had been around, we would have celebrated those moments. How I wish I could have been there to see your first moment, your mother and I would spend hours guessing what it would be." Severus smiled softly remembering that night in his head (A/N- Throughout the story I'll be putting flashback moments)

~…~

 _"_ _I think we'll have a little fireball, just like I was, I lit things on fire with my mind when I was 5" Severus smiled as he rubbed Lilys stomach_

 _"_ _Oh no, she'll be graceful she'll probably grow flowers, like I did when I was 5…yep she agrees" Lily smiled as she felt her baby kick softly._

 _"_ _Boy or Girl they'll be perfect" Severus smiled from the kick and gently kissed Lily before placing a kiss on her stomach_

 _~…~_

Danielle smiled a little from the story "I was in the backyard, raking the leaves and cleaning up Aunt Petunias garden when I was about 5. I heard Uncle Vernon yelling, and I got scared so I hid behind the porch and wished I was somewhere else, and I opened my eyes and was suddenly on the roof, but I wanted my stuffed animals and a min later they appeared That's the first one I can remember." Severus swelled with pride again.

"You, my child, are going to be a very powerful witch, I guarantee it." He tousled her hair. "But with power comes much danger, and there are many dangerous things and people in our world. When I tell you to avoid something I expect to be obeyed, just as I do when I tell you to do something. It's very important to your safety that you do what I tell you, especially since you are unfamiliar with this world. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you again my little snake" Severus swallowed hard but recovered quickly. "Now I know you haven't met much people, and more than of half of the time you've been resting and healing so we haven't had this issue, but once school begins and you meet more professors and adults I expect you to be respectful, and that also applies to me, but seeing as you like to be on my lap and fall asleep on me, I don't see that being a problem, of course I'll get back to that rule once you become a teenager." Severus laughed "The last rule wont apply until you're in school, but none of the less. You are an underage witch, which means you can't perform magic outside of Hogwarts. You may be able to practice under my supervision, and of course you won't be in trouble for any accidental magic. But I don't want to hear you using magic for personal gains, and you cant use magic on assignments because they're all checked for magic, there are however times you will need to use magic for assignments, for example classes like Transfiguration. And finally I don't ever want you using magic to harm students or anyone, or cause trouble" He said sternly

"I won't, I promise. I wouldn't." Danielle looked at him slightly frightened , and Severus mentally kicked himself for playing with her emotional mental state, he really needed to speak to Poppy.

"I know sweetheart" He moved her to his lap. "You my darling girl have your mothers heart, her sweet, sensitive pure heart, its one of the many things I fell in love with when I met her. But I've seen peer pressure make good children do lots of things you wouldn't expect." He kissed the top of her head "I want to give you the best life I can from this moment on, I want you to be happy and healthy and have friends and be the best person I know you can be. Severus said "Now, do you have questions?"

"Just one, maybe two" Dani said slightly afraid to ask "What do I call you?" She looked up at him with those green eyes, then put her head down

"Well," he said gently, "I know I haven't been much of a father these past few years and if you want to wait until your comfortable to call me that…

"No, you've given me everything I could ever want, you've taken care of me and held me, and have slept in a chair by my bedside that if I ever woke up you were always there. I love you Daddy" Dani cried as she hugged his waist and hid her face into his chest

"Oh sweetheart, I love you too my little snake, always" Severus swallowed his emotions and held his sweet girl, never wanting to let go.

"Why don't I have your last name?" Danielle said after her tears had dried and moments passed

"During my time at school I had many enemies, and some of those enemies then became very dangerous people. When we discovered that your mother was pregnant with you, we were filled with so much joy and excitement but also fear, fear that these enemies would find you and try to take you away from us, as a way to punish me for not joining them back in school. Then when you were born we knew we had to do anything possible to keep you safe, when you were 11 months old you and your mother went to live with an old friend James Potter, due to a rise in dark magic, leaving you and your mother was the hardest thing I've ever done, and I truly believed you would be safe. Now as far as last names go your mother wanted you to have my name but she knew that it was for your safety that you didn't so we decided that you would have her name, now some day if you'd like to change it, we can, but you'll soon realize that many people honor and respect the name Evans more than they do Snape.

"Can I ask one more question." Dani asked

"Of course you can ask me anything" Severus smiled softly

"When you found me you said mum was killed, was she killed by magic, why was she killed, who killed her" Danielle said and suddenly wished she hadn't when she saw her fathers face lose all color

"If theres anything that I can ever tell you about your mother its about how pure and good she was, she never used her magic for evil or for her own personal gain. What I can tell you to answer some of those questions is that yes, she was killed by magic, by a very evil man, he used what is called an unforgivable curse." Severus said grimly as Danielle saw how uncomfortable he was she decided to end this conversation

"Mum would be happy that we're together, wouldn't she" Dani said softly

"I know she is, you know you can always ask me about her, sometimes it may be hard for me to relive some memories, but knowing that your here will make it easier" Severus said as he kissed her forehead

"Thank you." Dani whispered into his chest as she hugged him

"For what?" Severus said in surprise

"Finding me. Wanting me. Loving me. I never had any of this, and I'm not sure I'll ever deserve it but thank you" Dani said still wrapped around his waist not seeing Severus heart break

"You my darling child deserve so much more, I know I cant go back in time, I just hope that I can be the best father I can for you, so that you will always have what you need and just enough of what you want. I love you my sweet girl." He kissed the top of her head again and held her tight.


End file.
